One night One secret
by Gaarasmama
Summary: Kagura has a big secret she's hiding from everyone at school, but what if a certain teacher finds out about her secret and wants to ruin her senior year? Okay so I'm bad at summary's, but I think you will like it if you read it. R&R please!
1. The dreadful first day back

A/N:Hey guys! I have another story for ya! Enjoy!

Warnings:I have no idea what I need to warn you guys about in this chappy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

One night-One secret

The dreadful first day back

**Kagura's pov.**

**Four months ago I went to a party with my two friends, Sango and Kagome...I don't like parties too much, but let's just say...Sango is really convincing. Convincing as in, threatens to hurt you if you don't "let loose and have fun", so I agreed and we took Kagome's car...when we got there it looked to be over a hundred people in the place*mansion*. Mostly everyone was dancing on the dance floor, but we didn't want to dance right away so we went to the open bar and got a few drinks...Sango had regular beer, Kagome had a martini, and I had vodka. Since I was forced to go to that party...I wanted to have as much fun as possible, I dragged both of them to the dance floor when I was pretty much wasted. Some guys were trying to dance with me but I pushed them off and continued dancing alone, I just...don't like it when guys...touch me everywhere...it feels icky. But after a few minutes, I felt someone come up behind me and hold on to my love handles. I turned my head around and saw a tall handsome man looking down at me, he had golden hazel eye's and white hair...when he touched me...it wasn't an icky feeling...it felt nice and pure. We danced for about 10 minutes just staring into each others eye's, he then whispered in my ear if I wanted to go someplace private...i said sure. You are never supposed to go someplace "private" with a stranger, I know this! But I was not in my right state of mind...so I don't know what I was thinking at the time.**

**We went upstairs and found an empty room, once we were inside he began to kiss me very gently...he started to take off my clothes...then he removed his own...and...well you know the rest!...but we made love, even though the things we did were odd...anyway! All of that happened four months ago, so why am I telling you this? Because that night kind of screwed up my life...why did it screw up my life you ask?...because I am now four months pregnant. My mom was furious when I told her, but she didn't try and force me to get an abortion like most parents do, because she was 16 when she had me...so she understands, but she was also mad because I went to a college party. Oh yea I didn't mention that I'm only 17 did I?...well all of this happened during summer vacation, but tomorrow is the first day of my senior year in high school, and that means I have to tell my friends I'm pregnant, I would have told them over the phone but my mom took away any communication to the outside world. But she gave me back my phone for school tomorrow.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

"Kagura! Come eat!" As her mom knocked on her door for the second time this morning, Kagura was already done getting dressed and was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white wife beater and a purple shirt over it, with gray cut up skinny jeans and regular black tennis shoes. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun so a few strands could fall over her face.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" Kagura grabbed her dark red baggy jacket and put it on, it wasn't too baggy to where people would get suspicious, but just enough so that she could hide her little baby bump. Then she grabbed her wallet from off of her dresser and stuck it in her back pocket, that's when her cell phone rang.

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you...**

**fifty thousand tears I've cried...**

**screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you...**

**and you, still won't hear me...going under!" **

Evanescence-Going under played on her phone as she checked the caller I.D. And it read 'Sango'. So she pressed the call button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello"

"_Hey Kagu!_ _I was calling to ask you if you wanted a ride to school, I'm in my car about to drive off._"

"Oh...yea sure, that would be great! Thanks."

"_No problem...I'll be there in about 10 minutes, so be ready when I get there, and I also have something to show you!._"

"Um...okay, bye"

"_Bye"-click-_

"Shit...," Kagura sighed while closing her crimson red eye's and biting her plump red bottom lip, after standing by her bed for a while...she then walked over to her black backpack that was on the ground by her closet and flung it over her right shoulder. Before walking out of her room, she took one last look at her appearance in the over sized mirror that was hanging on her closet door. When she was walking down stairs, she smelled food and almost ran to the kitchen.

She saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table in her business suit, eating bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice. Then when she looked to the other end of the table she saw a huge plate of food that looked to be for two people. Her face lit up with joy, and she skipped towards the table with a huge grin on her face.

"'Morning mom!" the crimson eyed girl leaned down and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, her mom smiled at her while she walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Good morning honey," her mom greeted back as she finished the rest of her food, and got up to wash her dishes. "Do you want a ride to school Kagura? I don't think it would be safe for you to drive when you're pregnant," she turned around after washing the last dish, and she chuckled when Kagura looked up at her with a mouth full of food.

"No it's okay, Sango's gonna pick me up," she swallowed the last of her food before saying this.

"Oh, that's nice of her...does she know your pregnant?"

"No...but I'm going to tell her before school starts," she took another bite of her food.

"Okay, well I have to leave now...so be safe at school and try not to run down any stairs or hallways, also remember to call me if there are any problems," she said all of this while grabbing her purse, keys, and giving Kagura a hug.

"Alright...thanks for the food, bye," she watched her mom leave out of the front door waving goodbye, and she quickly finished the rest of her food washing it down with the cold orange juice...then leaned back in the chair and rubbed small circles on her belly. "Well little baby...it looks like we have one heck of a day ahead of us," she whispered to her belly and got up to wash her plate, then she heard honking from a car so she straightened herself up a bit, grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter then headed out the front door locking it behind herself. As she walked down the driveway she spotted a red 911 turbo porche parked on the side of the street, and she smiled brightly while walking to the passenger side, opening the door, and sliding in.

"I see you've got a new ride, is this what you wanted to show me?" Kagura put on her seat belt and looked at her cheesing friend in the driver's seat. She was wearing a long sleeved sky blue tight sweater with black legging's black flats, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and a bang covering her forehead.

"Yup! It's awesome rite," She asked as she roared the car to life and drove off with skill.

"Yea...and it looks like you've been practicing how to drive it too."

"Well I have to, I can't just go to school on the first day when I'm a senior and not know how to drive my own car."

"Um...Sango?" _`It's best to just tell her now than risking the chance of someone overhearing us at school`_

"Hm? What's up?" she stopped at a red light and looked at her friend with concern on her face.

"I have something to tell you...but don't get mad, because I couldn't tell you earlier."

"I won't now just say it before the light turns green."

"I'm...pregnant," she shut her eye's really tight and prepared for the yelling, but to her surprise...it never came, so she opened them and saw that Sango had a very serious expression on her face. By this time the light turned green and they drove to school in complete silence, they entered the students parking lot and Sango parked in an empty space away from other cars. When she turned off the engine...she turned her head in Kagura's direction, but not looking at her completely.

"When did this happen?" she was staring off at something out the window.

"When we went to that college party four months ago," the crimson eyed girl fidgeted with her key's, Sango's eye's widened in shock then she gave her full attention to the girl next to her.

"So your baby daddy is a college guy you don't even know?"

"Uh...I guess?" Kagura shrunk in her seat as Sango half shouted.

"Oh damn it Kagura, why didn't you use protection?"

"Well...i was drunk, so...," Kagura trailed off hoping she didn't have to explain.

"Okay...don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to...but are you going to tell Kagome?" Kagura nodded her head yes after a moment of thought. Besides, even though Kagome liked to gossip from time to time...there was no way she would tell anyone, because her big sister got pregnant when she was a sophomore. Then Kagome had to cheer her sister up when people would call her horrible name's and wright things on her desk in the mornings. And Kagura already knew that eventually everyone would find out her little secret, they would never look at her the same again...but she was prepared for when that day came. She looked at her worried friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, we should get going now...bells gonna ring in like 20 minutes, plus we haven't even gotten our schedules yet," Kagura's eye's widened a bit, she forgot all about school, she watched as Sango grabbed her backpack from out of the back seat and got out of the now opened car door that she never noticed was open until now.

"Well aren't you coming?" Sango said this as patiently as she could, seeing as they only had 15 minutes left to walk to the office and find out where their classes are. Kagura quickly threw the half empty backpack over her shoulder while opening the door and getting out, she glanced around the campus full of kids pushing past one another trying to get to their first period class before the bell rang...some looked like they knew exactly where they were going but just wanted to stall the time with none important petty chit chat. Others looked kind of lost asking for directions as they passed by other students that seemed to know the school a lot better, she assumed that those kids were freshmen seeing as they looked to be fresh out of middle school. But she tried not to think too much into it, so she shut the car door and not shortly after she found herself speed walking beside her frantic friend...Sango had this...thing about being late to something...especially class, she'd go psycho if she was even a couple seconds late. One time she punched a teacher in the jaw on accident because he pointedly stated out loud "your late".

As they walked in the main office doors there was a small line in front of a wooden desk, so they hurried to the line and waited for what seemed like a few minutes before it was their turn...Sango inwardly thanked god it wasn't the same guy from last year giving everyone their schedules, he took almost 5 minutes finding names and stuff then printing them out and taking the liberty to wright "welcome" or "welcome back" on every piece of paper...it took all of her strength not to reach behind that desk and choke his skinny twig for a neck until his lungs gave out from the need of oxygen. When they got their schedules they also received their new locker information, so both girls rushed into the hallway where they found their lockers conveniently right next to each other. They weren't going to put anything in them just yet but wanted to make sure they worked.

"Hey Sango, what's your first period class?" Sango looked at her paper for a minute then frowned, and she handed the paper to Kagura.

"Physics? But didn't you take that last year?"

"Yea but I failed the last test," Sango sighed in exasperation and hunched over while they were walking down a hallway.

"At least you don't have drama class."

"Better than taking physics over...well I gotta go upstairs, so I guess I'll see you at lunch," they waved goodbye then headed in different directions.

_`I guess I'm on my own now,` _Kagura walked down many hallways with her hands in her pockets until she finally found her first class of the day, the second she walked in the theater room the bell rang.

"Well hello Kagura, it seems you've made it just in time," she saw a tall girly looking man with long wavy black hair that flowed down his back sitting down on the edge of a wide stage, in front of students sitting in many rows of chairs in the rather large dark and gloomy room...he still had that ugly deceiving smirk on his face from the very first time she met him when she was a freshmen.

`_Naraku`_

"Just take a seat anywhere,"Kagura did just that and sat the farthest away from him, and really close to the door, the man smirked at her which sent nasty chills up her spine. She turned her attention away from him and looked around the half empty room at some of the kids...

_`What the hell did he do to all of them? They look scared to shit_ _whenever he talks,` _Kagura let out an exasperated sigh much like the one Sango let out earlier, and she put her head down on the desk for a moment...then it came...that same feeling she gets everyday, 2 hours after she eats a meal in the morning...the feeling of needing to regurgitate everything she ate. She had to think fast where the nearest bathroom was before the vomit comes up completely, then she remembered passing a bathroom on her way to class...but that was too far away and she needed to throw up now. Kagura stood up out of her seat as quickly and least harmfully as possible, causing everyone in the class to redirect their attention to her, she decided that explanations can wait till later. So she grabbed her backpack knowing full well she won't be coming back to class anytime soon, and ran out of the theater room before Naraku had the chance to ask her what she was doing. Kagura ran down what seemed to be numerous hallways until she saw a trashcan out side on the campus, she darted towards it with as much balance she had left, seeing as her legs were shaking like crazy. She gripped she edges of the trashcan and emptied everything from breakfast into it, when she was done continuously throwing up for about 2 minutes straight she heard a car door closing behind her and jumped a little bit...then she heard footsteps approaching. Everything went blurry when she turned to face the person that was rite behind her.

"Are you alright miss?" Kagura tried making out the appearance of the man she was now facing, but couldn't manage to do so...the only thing she could make out of him was the long white hair and black suit.

"Yes...I'm fine...thank you...," she really wasn't fine at all, but she would never tell anyone...Kagura just didn't want to be a burden. She lost her balance after a couple of seconds, falling a bit forward in the process but the man caught her by the shoulders in time...then she heard ringing in her ears and she saw nothing but complete darkness.

Yay! I'm done! With the first chapter! A lot more to go...but yay anyway!

Watcha think? Do I need to change anything? If you have questions or concerns, or if you just like it... then review please! o


	2. Golden hazel eye's

A/N: Sorry this took a while but I have school, so that held me back a bit.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

**Golden Hazel eye's**

"Kagura? Sweety can you hear me?" Kagura heard her mother's voice and her eye's immediately fluttered open, her vision was adjusting to the overly bright white room; she tried sitting up but she felt really weak.

"Don't sit up honey, you still need to rest... your in the hospital."

"But... how?" her mind went back to the man that had caught her from falling; now she was panicking, did anyone find out she was pregnant?

"Wait, what about my baby?" she quickly put her hand to her belly.

"Your baby is fine," a nurse walked inside of the room and smiled at both of them. Then the woman continued, "I ran all the necessary tests and it turned out just fine, but you have to cut back on eating a lot in the mornings... try to portion your food until the baby is at least six to seven months, and also make sure to eat healthy and take your vitamins," with that the nurse walked to the side of the bed and checked all the monitors and her I.V, when she finished she left back out of the room.

Kagura turned to her mom and noticed she was still in her work clothes; she must have rushed to the hospital when the school called.

"One of the schools teachers said he found you by the parking lot, and you looked very ill so he took you to the office and had them call me, so that I could take you to the hospital... I think his name was Mr. Taisho."

"He must be one of the new teacher's they said we'd have this year," her eye's widened a great portion..; he carried her to the office? so... there's a chance he knows about the baby.

As if reading her mind, her mom said, "Don't worry he doesn't know, your stomach is too small for anyone to really notice... unless they look real hard," her mom reassured her while rubbing her shoulder. Then she stood up, "I would stay here longer but I have to go back to work, I only signed out for an hour... but I'll be back to pick you up," they hugged and her mom left the room.

Next day during lunch

Kagura had her lunch in her hands and walked to a table that had both her friends and three other people she didn't bother noticing. Before she sat down at the table, Kagome gently attacked her with a soft bear hug.

"Kagura! I missed you so much," Kagome pulled away and had an understanding smile gracing her lips as she whispered to her, "Sango told me everything at her house yesterday... don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"So she did," Kagura lowered her eye's at Sango who had turned her head away from the accusing stare.

"It wasn't her fault though... I pressured her into telling me, I was worried because I hadn't seen you yesterday," Kagome led her to sit down at the table.

"Hey Kagu, so how has your classes been so far?" Sango sat on the opposite side of both herself and Kagome, with two boy's on either side of her... but she still hadn't noticed them, or the boy sitting on the other side of Kagome.

"Well first period was like being in hell, Girly Naraku kept staring at me and smiling... then he had the nerve to ask how my mom was doing," Kagura took an angry bite out of her burger while everyone at the table started laughing.

"Sounds like he likes you," now that's when Kagura stopped chewing and finally realized there were more people at the table, because that voice was way too deep to be Sango's... seeing as the voice came from in front of her.

She looked up and saw a handsome looking boy with short black hair that was pulled in a low ponytail and a piercing in one of his ears, and he was wearing a black & purple shirt. She looked to the other side of Sango and saw a boy that looked younger than the other one; he has light brown hair that was up in a ponytail with a baby looking face, he was wearing a green jacket so she couldn't see his shirt

"Oops, sorry Kagu... we forgot to introduce you," Sango paused and gestured to the boy with black hair, "This is Miroku, he's a Senior," he waved at Kagura and smiled. Then Sango gestured to the other boy, "And this is Shippo, he's a freshmen," he just grinned at her, which she thought was adorable.

"Hey! I'm here too ya know," yelled a voice from the other side of Kagome.

"Oh, and that's Inuyasha, he's also a senior... but he's not important," Kagura leaned a bit forward to look at the upset boy, and she got stuck for a moment with her eye's wide, and a confused expression on her face. The boy had long white hair and goldish eye's; he looked just like... _him_, but she knew he wasn't.

"What?" the boy asked rudely when he saw how she was looking at him.

Kagura snapped out of her daze and mumbled, "Umm... nothing, sorry," then quickly leaned back and finished her burger quietly. After she was done Kagome had started a conversation, but Kagura wasn't paying attention; a few minutes passed, and she had that feeling again... she knew it would be sooner or later when she threw up, because she hadn't thrown up first period. She didn't want to disturb their conversation so she quietly stood up and speed walked out of the cafeteria, when she was in the hall she began running to the nearest bathroom.

When she was done throwing up in the toilet, she flushed and leaned back against the stall trying to catch her breath; then the bathroom door swung open revealing both of her friends running inside of the bathroom. Kagome noticed her and ran to her side, with Sango right behind her... and they both knelt down beside her.

"Kagura? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" it seemed like they were asking a million questions, but Kagura only needed one thing.

"Gum," she stated simply as she tried getting up like most pregnant women do; both girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing and helping her stand. Sango handed her a piece of minty fresh gum which was perfect, but first she needed to wash that horrible taste out of her mouth.

It seemed that the moment the three of them exited the bathroom, the bell rang and students were already on their way to class.

"What class do you have right now Kagu" asked Kagome as they began walking.

"Calculus," she answered flatly.

"Hey, me too!" Sango squealed in joy hugging Kagura, "I finally have class with one of you guys!"

"Aww! I have art right now, that's so not fair!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

Soon Kagome had to go upstairs; then Kagura and Sango walked to their class talking about what had happened to Kagura the previous day. As they walked in the classroom they found that the teacher wasn't there yet, so they took the opportunity like everyone else and continued their conversation while sitting in the back of the class. But just before the bell rang, a tall man with long white hair in a black suit walked into the class; as soon as he closed the door everyone scurried to their seats and the room was silent in a matter of seconds.

When Kagura got a good look at the man's face, she immediately recognized him... there was no mistaking those eye's. Those golden hazel eye's which she stared so deeply into for hours, that great jaw structure, and of course his long silky hair she had the chance to run her fingers through over and over again in one night. It was the worst mistake of her life, but also the best; she was staring at him for so long that she was beginning to get angry... until Sango interfered with her rising anger.

"Kagura?" Sango whispered to her friend who she noticed wasn't taking any notes... and was glaring at the teacher.

"What's his name?"

Sango looked a bit confused at this, "Who?"

"The teacher," she just had to know for certain if he was the one that caught her in the parking lot.

"Mr. Taisho?" and she was right, he was the one... so that means she would have to thank him, maybe even tell him he knocked up a 17 year old girl that just so _happens_ to be his student. Maybe. She was seriously considering that option, but she couldn't. There's still a big chance of someone overhearing, and she wasn't going to ruin his career over a mistake like that.

"Why... did you need to know his name," Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later, can you come to my house after school?"

"Yea," with that Sango turned back to taking notes, and Kagura started on her's.

After the bell rung Kagura gathered her things from her desk and dumped them in her backpack while contemplating if she should talk to him. She walked to the front of the class where her _teacher _was erasing notes from the board; she stopped when she was facing his back, but turned and walked out of the room to her next class.

_`Why should I have to thank him? It's partly his fault I was out there throwing up in the first place.`_

The rest of Kagura's day was actually great, she had the last two classes of the day with both Kagome _and _Sango, along with Miroku and Inuyasha... she was definitely going to ask someone why he reassembled Mr. Taisho so much. Though she was pretty sure she knew why, she just wanted to make sure.

All three girls arrived at Kagura's house and as soon as they were inside they went straight up to her room.

"Okay we're here, now will you just tell us already," Sango fussed as she sat down on the bed next to Kagome, while Kagura thew her backpack to the wall next to two other backpacks and rolled her desk chair in front of the impatient girls sitting down as well.

"Well first off I need to ask you guys something," Kagura paused waiting for both girls to nod, "What's Inuyasha's last name?"

Kagome answered first, "Taisho."

"Wait, is this about Mr. Taisho?... you could have just asked me if Inuyasha was related to him, I would have told you," Sango added.

"So they're brother's?"

"Yea... um, I meant to tell you guys this earlier but... Inuyasha and I are going out," Kagome blushed and turned away from her friends.

"Uh, we kind of figured that out when we saw you two making out on the stairs," Kagura told Kagome as Sango just snickered. And her face turned beat red.

"But have you ever met Mr. Taisho out of school as Inuyasha's girlfriend," asked Kagura while shifting in her chair.

"Yup, they live together... you guy's remember that big mansion we went to for that college party right?" they stared at her for a moment waiting for her to continue, "That was _their_ mansion, I've only been there three times," she said it with a plane smile like it wasn't a big deal.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kagura sunk low in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why? What's wrong," asked Kagome.

"Everything at this point."

"Hold on, you still haven't told us what you had to say," Sango stood up and placed both of her hands on her hips waiting for her to spill everything.

Kagura sighed deeply and looked up at Sango, "Well...," she paused for a brief moment and looked at Kagome, "Your boyfriend is going to be an uncle Kagome," Both of the girls jaws dropped immediately after they heard that.

Kagome shot up with her eye's wide, "Sesshoumaru is your baby's father!" she asked her in disbelief then continued, "Do... you want me to have Inuyasha tell him?," she wasn't too sure if she should have asked.

"No thank you, I'll tell him myself... one day."

"Well I for one think you should tell him as soon as possible, he's every bit responsible for this baby just as you are... you shouldn't have to go through all of this alone. Actually your not alone because you've got us and your mom... but still," Sango stepped closer to her friend and placed a hand on her baby bump.

"As soon as possible to me means next week," she was trying to make up excuses but it didn't seem to work on her friends, they just stared blankly at her until she gave up, "Fine... I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Wait! I've got an even better idea!" Kagome pulled out her phone from her pants pocket and dialed a number leaving out of the room; not 20 seconds later she came back in with the widest smile ever.

"Who did you just call" Kagura asked getting suspicious.

"Inuyasha, don't worry I didn't tell him anything... but I asked him if we could all visit him this weekend, and I also told him not to tell Sesshoumaru about it."

"Your really that comfortable calling our teacher by his first name," Sango asked her, even though she should have been asking something completely different.

"Yea he doesn't mind, just as long as I don't say his first name at school," she slid her phone back in her pocket and walked over to the bed sitting down once more.

"Hold on, back up for a minute... did you just say you asked him if _we_ could visit him this weekend?" Kagura was at the point of hyperventilating when Kagome nodded her head. But she continued on.

"And... Sesshoumaru... is going to be there?" it still didn't feel right to her calling him by his first name.

"Yea, but if you don't want to go then that's fine... I just thought it would be better if we were there with you when you tell him, and just in case he tries to deny it we will be there to back you up."

"I have to agree with Kags on that one, this is like the perfect opportunity," Sango put in.

She knew both of them where right, this was the perfect opportunity, and she couldn't pass it up. So she agreed by nodding her head.

Hiya!

So this chapter was pretty boring huh? Well I will try my best to spice up the next one, but hang in there!

Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want anything for the next chappy then give me your opinion!

REVIEW!

BEEF JERKY!


End file.
